Sofia Orlov
Sofia Orlov is the daughter of Sergey, and Yulia Orlov making her a member of House Orlov. Sofia Orlov has seven siblings in the form of Nitali, Olya, Sergey, Anya, Anton, Dmitri, and Alexandra of which her oldest brother Nitali would fall during the capture of Usengrad but is remembered fondly by his family, the second oldest child in the form of Olya would alongside her husband would remain in Usengrad where she led the final defence of the city and was after the city was finally taken executed for her work in the defence, her brother Sergey is the new heir to House Orlov and the Realm of Kiev where he rules over the Crimerian fortress of Yevpatoria, her sister Sofia was captured during the Fall of Usengrad and converted to chaos during her time with the Russians and now is a High Priestess of Tzeneech in Kiev, her brother Dimitri survived the fall of Kiev and fled westward staying with the Visigoths in Croatia and founding his own knightly order built around the idea of retaking Kiev from Chaos, her brother Anton fell during the Battle of Kiev and his death broke the resistance of most of Kiev all the way south to Yevpatoria, while her sister Alexandra was able to escape the fall of Kiev and now lives with their father and brother in Crimeria inside the capital of Sevastopol. Sofia Orlov would begin to see a young Ukrainian noble in secret named Bronislav Nikolenko and as the two fell in love she became involved in a Tzeneech Cult that Bronislav was a member of and together the two delved deeper into Tzeneech all in secret. The Tzeneech Cult would come to change its objectives from just the worship of Tzeneech to the assisting of Rus in conquering Ukraine and in this way Sofia and Bronislav became intregal members of this plot with Bronislav turning his family to Tzeneech while Sofia failed at this but did gain support from several local garrison commanders including most critically the gate commander of the northern gatehouse. Sofia Orlov as a secret member of the Tzeneech Cult would begin spreading information to the Rus forces through her intimate knowledge of what was happening in Ukraine's leadership through her father the King and this would completely come to a head when she passed the battle plans for the Battle of Usengrad to the Rus forces leading to the disastrous defeat of the Ukraine army during the Battle of Usengrad. History Early History Bronislav Nikolenko Sofia Orlov would begin to see a young Ukrainian noble in secret named Bronislav Nikolenko and as the two fell in love she became involved in a Tzeneech Cult that Bronislav was a member of and together the two delved deeper into Tzeneech all in secret. Changing Plans The Tzeneech Cult would come to change its objectives from just the worship of Tzeneech to the assisting of Rus in conquering Ukraine and in this way Sofia and Bronislav became intregal members of this plot with Bronislav turning his family to Tzeneech while Sofia failed at this but did gain support from several local garrison commanders including most critically the gate commander of the northern gatehouse. Family Members House Orlov.jpg|Sergey Orlov - Father |link=Sergey Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Yulia Orlov - Mother|link=Yulia Orlov Relationships Category:People Category:People of Ukraine Category:Human Category:Ukrainian Category:House Orlov Category:Chaos